One-Week Flower
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: One week. That's the longest she can remember somebody for. How can she complete the year-long project when assigned a partner she'll forget every Monday? Ishuukan Friends inspired AU.
1. 5 September

Just a couple notes.

First off, this is an AU inspired by Isshuukan (One-Week) Friends. I'm using the base concept but I've tweaked it for my take. I won't hit the series beat for beat. This first chapter does hit similar beats to the first episode of the anime, but I won't try to hit the same plot points from now on. I just wanted to get the base concept out in the first chapter rather than taking like 3-4 to do that and just generally cut down on that tedium.

This doesn't take place on Remnant; it's some generic US Midwest rural town. Trying to use this concept in RWBY would be a logistical nightmare I don't feel like working out. I just wanted to write something simple but fluffy.

These are my reinterpretations of the characters from the Moonflower Universe. You do NOT need to have read my other RWBY stuff for this AU to make sense since it's standalone. It'll help a bit to have read it, but the character transitions were pretty smooth, so you should still be able to get a sense of why things are so different.

This is going to be an extremely slow-moving fic. This chapter might seem like most of the stuff is extraneous but I swear no scene is without reason. This is based off a slice-of-life anime and will follow that general template, meaning things will be mostly low stakes and slow moving.

I also have no idea if other chapters will be the sheer length of this one. Holy fuck this took me 6+ hours to write by hand and was eighteen pages. I usually write 1.5-1.7k chapters!

* * *

Summer stopped as her hand passed over her memories. First day at a new school again and she'd almost forgotten them… Next Monday wouldn't have started well if she'd left the notebinder behind. If kids in this school were anything like elsewhere, at least one would try to talk to her hand…

She sighed and shook her head.

Now wasn't the time to be worrying over this; she had only half an hour to get to school. She really couldn't believe she'd slept in like this… Then again, it was better than having to deal with Sapphire or her husband. She already felt the woman's hard glare on her as she snatched her lunchbox off the counter and darted out the kitchen door.

She sprinted past houses and crop fields, slowing down only when she was certain she'd put at least a mile between her and the house, then glanced around. Damn it. She had completely lost her way in the attempt to create distance. "Fucking fantastic…" Even with the three weeks in Lamberton, she'd barely looked around, too terrified to leave the house even if it meant dealing with Sapphire.

Shit… She really needed to find someone to help her but…

"Hey, are you all right?" The voice made Summer tense and she glanced over her shoulder. She pulled her hood back a bit, seeing a girl about her age with long, black hair and _piercing_ crimson eyes. She took a step back, throat tight. Friendly smile or not, she still looked dangerous.

The girl blinked and fell silent for a few moments, extending a hand. "Hey, you're new here! That's so great; we rarely ever get anyone new in Lamberton! What's your name? What grade are you in? I'm Raven Branwen; it's nice to meet you!" Summer took another half step back, shaking her head. No, she couldn't talk to this girl. She seemed so pleasant and open (if a little too forward). She knew she'd just forget her when Monday came…

"Could you help me to school?" Her voice didn't even reach a whisper as she pulled her hood down over her head entirely. She was lost, but this girl was her only hope to get to school. Sapphire had apparently shown her how to get there on the first day in town, but she hadn't thought to write it down for some reason that escaped her…

Raven let her hand drop and nodded, that friendly smile never leaving her face. "Yeah, it's no big deal. Can you give me your name?" Summer just shook her head as she pulled her memories out of her messenger bag, flipping open to a new page. She couldn't forget to write it down this time because she didn't want to repeat this on Monday.

Raven just stared for a moment, shrugged, and led the way, explaining each turn onto every street. Of course she'd know this place inside out; she was native. Summer would likely never learn this place as well as the streets of Kearney Park. It was much smaller than the city, sure, but the endless, same-y houses blended together too much. She just sighed mentally, wishing she could return, but she knew she never would.

"Here we are. Do you need a tour around the sch—" Summer shoved her memories back into her bag and headed inside, leaving Raven behind. No, she couldn't talk to her too much. She was already so afraid and knew risking any further interaction would just extend the gaps in her memory further.

She glanced at her watch and let out a breath. Fifteen minutes until English class started. That left her enough time to ask the librarian a quick question and still get to class on time. She made a straight beeline for the room in question and smiled a bit as the scent of books books hit her. It felt like coming home after having spent three weeks locked in her damn room. Libraries were a refuggate from everything, from the weather to interacting with people too much. A perfect place for her to hide.

She pulled her hood down and took in a breath before speaking to the librarian. "Excuse me for interrupting your work, but I was wondering if it's okay to each lunch in here." The cafeteria just offered too many chances for her to interact with people and have gaps form in her memory. She just couldn't risk history repeating itself.

The librarian looked up, offering a soft smile and nod. "We allow the first twenty students for any lunch period unless it's exams. Then we allow anybody in as long as there's space. Usually, there are only four or five regulars here, though." Four or five outcasts in town, huh? Well, she'd fit in but she wouldn't talk to any of them. Plus, with the high shelves, it meant there were plenty of nooks for her to hide in. It was an old library, unchanged from decades ago. That was fine with her since it minimised the chances of interaction.

"What's the least frequented corner in general?" From what Persia had said, Lamberton didn't change. It was as predictable as clockwork. If tha was true, then there should be one shadowy corner nobody used.

The librarian pointed to a corner, a soft smile still on her face. "Generally, the reference and poetry sections are your best bet. I hope your classes go well." Summer gave a faint nod before she flipped her hood up and tugged the schedule out of her hoodie pocket, following it to the assigned room. Her throat stuck and she sighed before pushing the door open.

Instantly, the room fell silent and all eyes turned to her. She had known she'd be labelled as an outsider, but she hadn't expected this much of a reaction. It was unnerving just how quickly and decisively they'd acted, but it just reinforced she'd never be accepted. Honestly, it was all for the better since it'd keep them at a distance and save them from the burden of her memory reset. It wasn't something anybody should have to deal with, and she didn't want anybody having their heart broken or lives upset by the unpredictability of the situation.

She settled at a desk in the corner nobody seemed to sit at and pulled her memories down, writing down the encounter with Raven. She heard the girl's voice just a few seats away as she talked about her vacation to New York, a few other girls gathered around. A boy that looked similar to her sat between her and Raven, looking bored out of his mind. Family at least, no doubt. The black hair and red eyes were too distinct especially in this small town for it not to hint at a connection. She did catch Raven glance at her a few times, but her friends asking questions kept her attention.

The teacher walked in and Summer tensed as the bell rang, getting everyone settled into their seats. She gave Summer a small nod to say the seat was okay before waving her to the front of the room. "Miss Rose, why don't you come introduce yourself?" She just shook her head and could feel her hard stare along with all other eyes on her. Oh dear god, this is exactly what she'd been afraid of.

Tension hung in the air for several moments before the teacher sighed and started role call. She just raised her and as the names passed in one ear and out the other. There was no point in commiting anything to memory because they'd all just become strangers again on Monday. She hated it so much, but there was no helping it. However, what the teacher said next made her look up.

"Qrow, Raven, Miss Rose, since none of you were here on Monday when I announced it, there will be a final project that consists of a quarter of your grade. I'll give you the handouts for the specifics, but you must give a fifteen to twenty minute presentation on an author, critically analysing an author and their writing style of your and your partner's choice." Summer's blood ran cold at the comment and the pencil scratched over her memories. A partner project? Certainly Principal Ozpin wouldn't let this happen. He knew about her memory loss and the problems it'd cause for her and everyone around her. He wouldn't let it happen…right?

"—so Miss Rose will be with you, Qrow." She only caught the tail end of the comment, but the boy next to her shot straight up, hands on his desk.

" _What_." Summer lowered her head, continuing to scratch into her memories. Qrow Branwen, at least 6'0", very lanky, slicked black hair, red eyes, faded, dusty red jacket… Granted, she wasn't surprised by his was an outsider, other, unknown. She wasn't normal for Lamberton and nobody would want to work with her…

The teacher just gave him a hard look and he sat down. "You'll be going away to college in two years, Qrow. You'll need to learn to rely on others sooner rather than later especially since you'll be living in the dorms." He just folded his arms and let out a snort. Apparently he was about as standoffish as she was. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about the project for long; she knew enough about Thomas Moore to be able to fill a book…

The lunch bell mercifully rang and Summer headed to the library, weaving through the tall bookcases and settling down at a table in the reference section. The library had been right; there really was nobody here. It was fine with her, though, and she pulled her hood down. She cracked her memories open, right hand balancing the sandwich as her left quickly scribbled across the page, frantically trying to remember everything she could about the day so she'd have it recorded.

However, the sound of footsteps made her head snap up, her silver eyes wide when she saw Qrow standing there. She shook a bit and jumped up, starting to gather her things, but he shook his head. "Uh, Summer, right? You're fine here. I mean, yeah, I always sit here, but you don't have to leave. Plus it'll let us talk about the project." He moved to sit on the far side of the table next to her, but she flitted to the other side, holding her memories close to her chest. She really wasn't fine, sitting here with him. She'd forget this entire thing on Monday and nothing but a burden to him. It was the last thing she wanted with such an important project, but it wasn't like she could choose remember things…

He was silent for a few moments as he pulled out his lunch, a small smile on his lips as he took a bit. Home made, possibly by a parent… It looked like pasta in some sort of alfredo sauce with chicken, a few sides of vegetables, and a small dessert of chocolate chip cookies. If it weren't for all of this, she'd have been more than willing to make some with her personal recipe but…

He held a hand out to her and she jumped a little. "I know you heard it in class, but name's Qrow Branwen. My mother, Dove, is the mayor." She stared at his hand, throat tight. Oh god she'd just lose her memories even harder if she accepted the shake. Thankfully, he just shrugged a moment later and dropped it. "So any ideas on who to do for the project?"

She gave a small nod, tugging her hood back up as she dug in her bag, pulling out a battered poetry anthology and flipping to _The Last Rose of Summer_. Qrow studied it for a moment before nodding and she slipped it back into her bag. "So Thomas Moore, huh? Know a lot about him?"

She didn't respond, turning her attention back to her memories. She couldn't forget _this_ with how important it was. She'd still need to talk with Principal Ozpin after school, but she could at least focus in the moment. All she did was keep writing, trying not to let anything slip away.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything after school, you could come over to my place and we could work together on it." Summer just gave a frantic shake of her head. No, she couldn't do that! Sure, it'd keep her away from Sapphire longer, but she didn't want to burden Qrow unnecessarily. She'd get everything together over the weekend then give it to him on Monday. She'd reread her memories as always, so she'd at least know that much, and he'd be none the wiser to her burden. She felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes, but she forced them back. At least they'd knock it out by the end of the first week down to a script so he wouldn't have to deal with the upset and frustration.

"So what made you like him?"

Summer just remained silent.

"…Do you like poetry as a whole or just his stuff?"

Pencil scratching on paper.

"The book was Irish poetry, right? Do you only read his poems or…?"

After several more moments of silence, he grunted and pulled his math book out. All she did was bow her head and close her eyes, offering a silent apology. It was just better this way…

Summer froze when she entered seminar, the last class of the day. Qrow and Raven pushed their desks together, Qrow looking bored while Raven ripped her hair with her left hand, knuckles white. She tried to slip in unnoticed, but Raven raised a hand and smiled. "Summer, come on and work with us! It'll be fun!" Oh god no, she couldn't She gave a frantic head shake, but Raven popped up and dragged her over, forcing her to sit down at a desk. All Summer could do was shake as she sat there, frozen to the spot.

The action got a glare from Qrow and he pushed Raven away, making her blink. "Raven, your behavior might be acceptable with the people you know, but it's not with people from outside Lamberton. I'm fine on the math, so why don't you and your little friends go play with your pretty ponies?" He exhaled sharply, making Summer flinch a bit and Raven crossed her arms.

"Qrow, you're terrible at math and we _both_ know you need my help. If you think I'm leaving—"

"Summer and I need to talk about who we're covering for the English project. Now _shoo_." He waved his hand as if batting an insect away. Raven pushed herself to her feet and stalked away, leaving Summer shaking visibly. She hated interpersonal conflict. It reminded her too much of her time on the streets. People always fought and all she could do was run…

She gripped the sides of her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Why did people have to fight, especially family? She understood why Sapphire was so belligerent toward her, but it didn't make it any easier to—

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she saw Qrow offer her a faint smile. "Summer, it's okay. Raven and me squabble like hen's because it's how we are. WE're twins; if we're _not_ fighting is when you should be worrying." He chuckled a little and she nodded, sniffling. He dug in his bag and pulled out a couple of tissues, offering them to her. She hesitated for a moment before pulling her hood down, wiping the tears away and blowing her nose.

…He really was kind, wasn't he? It was all the more reason she wanted to spare him from the burden of her amnesia.

"Come on, shortstack; cheer up. No reason to be so glum." He grinned and she just stared.

"…Height jokes? _Really_?" She couldn't stop the dry comment and his widening grin made her realise too late she'd played right into his hands. Damn it, he was a clever bastard and she hadn't even realised it.

He propped his chin up against his hand, still grinning as he looked at her. "Can't say I expected the kitten to have claws, but I guess she does." She felt heat rise in her cheeks, her blood boiling. He was _beyond_ infuriating! HOwever, his grin faded to a soft smile as he held his free hand up in a show of peace. "Sorry, Summer; I just needed to cheer you up. Anyway, now that I've gotten you to talk, can we _please_ get on this project? I don't normally mean to be so pushy but…" He scratched the back of his neck, a slight tinge of color to his tanned cheeks.

Summer flipped her hood back up, looking down and away. "Look, I don't want to be in your hair more than necessary. If I start tonight, I can have everything together down to the Powerpoint and even a script by Monday morning. I can just give you a—"

A sharp look shut her up and she felt the color drain from her cheeks. It was the most effective way to get her to be quiet. "Look, I can be a little lazy with schoolwork sometimes, but I'm not the type to bum it all off on my partner. Hell that's the main reason I _hate_ group work in the first place…" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck again. Summer just squeezed her hands together, heart feeling like it'd beat out of her chest. Monday was going to be awful for him, she already knew it. She could already imagine the confusion and rage on his face when she—

"Bring whatever materials you have and we'll work on it during seminar tomorrow, okay? I'm gonna help you with it." Summer just shook more but she gave a resigned nod. THere was no way she was going to try to argue anymore. SHe didn't want to get involved with him and have him confused, upset, and hurt when Monday rolled around, but it was better than starting an argument. Hopefully Principal Ozpin would give her a pass to work alone so she could spare Qrow from that awful fate.

"So, Summer, how did you get interest in poetry…or at least Thomas Moore's stuff?" The sudden shift made her look up, silver eyes settling on Qrow. He wore a gentle smile and his tone was just as soft. He really was a sweetheart, wasn't he? he was trying to put her at ease even though it was having the opposite effect. And it seemed like he wasn't going to take her silence now that she'd spoken.

She just gave a resigned sigh and fished out the poetry book from her bag, putting on the desk in front of her. "Nana—who you probably know as Persia Kersey—is a huge poetry enthusiast and I love music too, so it just kinda evolved naturally…" She tapped the bluetooth headphones hanging around her neck to illustrate the point. Slick, white plastic emblazoned with a personal emblem of a flaming white rose made up the body. They'd been a pretty penny, but Persia hadn't cared.

Qrow nodded and continued to smile. "So why Irish? You got Irish heritage or something?" She flinched, glad the overlarge hood hid her reaction. He seemed like the type that would feel bad if he knew he'd hit a sore spot. Plus, it wasn't like he knew she'd spent much of her life on the streets.

"It's just interesting to me. I'm not fond of nature, but I just find Irish mythology and music fun." Despite herself, she managed a small smile and pulled her phone out, shifting so he could see the screen. Celtic Woman, Mary Black, Moya Brennan, and other Irish artists made up the majority of her library, not an American one to be seen. She just really loved the modern and traditional music the country put out. It had an almost…magical quality.

"You're interesting, Summer." The unexpected comment made her blink and flush, though the bouncing hood gave her reaction away. He just chuckled. "Anyway, I'll let you get to whatever studying and homework you need to do."

"…If you're struggling with math, I can probably help. I'm pretty good at academics even if I hate studying." SHe'd been at the top of her class since she'd entered formal schooling and gotten caught up on everything she'd missed during her years on the streets. Remedial classes had been awful, but she was now well above and beyond where Lamber was, it seemed. She'd been bored out of her skull during the lectures…

Qrow blinked and looked away before sighing and nodding. "All right…"

The final bell rang and Summer pulled her bag over her shoulder after returning her materials. "Thanks for the help, Summer. You're a much better tutor than Raven." Qrow chuckled and Summer gripped her bag's strap, pulling her hood down over her face. Qrow blinked and took a step forward, but she said nothing as she headed toward the principal's office.

Honestly… Being able to be a (somewhat) normal teenager for once had been fun. Studying with somebody with grades being the only worry, actually getting to talk about something she enjoyed with another person… It was all she'd wanted the past few years, but she knew it was too good to last. Once Monday rolled around, she just knew Qrow would change his mind about wanting to put her at ease. He'd push all the work onto her which was fine. It'd make life easier on both of them to never speak again after Monday…

She sighed and pushed the office door open, the secretary looking up. "Can I do something for you, Miss Rose?" Her grip tightened and she nodded. She hated letting Qrow down but…

"Is Principal Ozpin busy right now? I need to talk to him about something." God she felt so awful about making him have to do a whole project on his own, but she just couldn't risk him being hurt. He was a sweetheart and deserved better.

"He has a meeting in about half an hour, but as long as it won't take that long, you can go on in." SUmmer nodded and headed toward Ozpin's office. Her hand shook as it hovered over the knob, but a quick intake of breath steeld her nerves. She'd escaped mobsters who had tried to capture her before this. Ozpin was a kind man and not somebody to fear.

She opened the door and the man looked up, sipping a cup of coffee. Was he ever without it? Even the first time she'd met him, he'd been drinking it… The man offered her a smile and waved her in. She settled in the seat across from him and looked at her hands. "What seems to be bothering you, Miss Rose? It's quite rare for students to come to me of their own volition." She flinched a little under the observation and squeezed her hands together.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you today, sir, but the end of the year English project—" She saw him nod on the periphery of her vision, though her hood almost entirely obscured him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to do it on your own." Her head snapped up, blood turning to ice as her silver eyes widened. He held ha hand up and she stayed silent, shifting in her seat. "I can already answer your unspoken why. You need to have more faith in yourself and your peers, Miss Rose. I'm assuming you were paired with either Miss or Mister Branwen?" Well at least he was being painfully formal with everybody's names and not just hers… But she gave a small nod, interlacing her fingers.

"Miss Simmons put me with Qrow. He's sweet and kind but he doesn't deserve to deal with this…" She just closed her eyes and sighed. Why was Ozpin insisting? Yes, he'd already explained, but she didn't understand. She already knew what the outcome of trusting others was since it'd happened before. At least according to her extensive journal entries, that was. It was hard to know for certain when she forget at the beginning of each week.

She saw a faint smile on Ozpin's face and he nodded, pushing his glasses up. "I believe if anybody in this town is equipped to deal with your unique situation, Miss Rose, it's the Branwen twins. Have some faith in them and you might end up surprised with what might result." Despite the cryptic words, his tone was soft and gentle. She bowed her head again and nodded. There really was no getting out of this. He seemed to know something she wasn't aware of, but she had no reason to distrust him. He hadn't done anything as of yet to make her doubt him.

All she did was sigh and stand up. "Thank you for your time, sir." She offered a small, polite bow before leaving the office and heading for Sapphire's house. She might as well get started on the project…


	2. 6 Sept - Before School

So, uhh, I'm probably gonna start breaking up chapters after this quite often. I'm doing this because the sheer length of each chapter is already ridiculous. I thought I could adhere to 1 chapter = 1 day but this one alone proves that really isn't feasible if I want to update this fic with any sort of frequency. I'll notate dates and time periods in the chapter title. I know this will make updating and reading a little bit wonky, but I'm doing this for the sake of updating more frequently and my own sanity.

That and because my writing process is slow. I hand write everything before I type it and post it. Seeing the paper pile up physically just wears me out mentally because it just adds more for me to type. Cutting the chapters into pieces will make it easier for me to write this story with enthusiasm and joy.

Also I apologise for the massive delays. Personal issues came up and I just needed some space from writing and such.

* * *

Summer snapped awake, shivering as she looked at the clock. The harsh 4:30 bled against the inky darkness and she sighed. She knew there was no point in even trying to get back to sleep at this point because she wouldn't be able to. Between her fear of Sapphire and worry over the incoming Monday, her mind floundered between the harsh realities.

She could already hear Sapphire and Austin getting ready for work. There was no avoiding the woman in the mornings with her excessive morning routine. She just had to get out of the house as quickly as she could. It meant no breakfast, but a missed meal was better than dealing with her "sister."

Rolling out of bed, she dragged her clothes on and stopped at her bookcase. Two shelves of books on Thomas Moore and several binders crammed with her own notes greeted her. There was no way in hell she could carry all of that, so she just grabbed half a dozen and rammed them into her bag. Her hand shook as it hovered over the knob, but she sighed and opened it, heading into the kitchen.

She hunched over and tried to be silent, but a heavy sigh greeted her. "Good morning, Summer." She flinched at the begrudging tone and pulled her hood down. A flat stare greeted and she backed up into the counter, shaking.

"I-I'll be gone as soon as I get lunch and out of your hair… I promise…" Her voice barely reached a whisper as she shrunk under the hard look. She understood where Sapphire was coming from, but did she really need to be so aggressive…? Summer swallowed as the only response was a narrowing of eyes. She darted around the kitchen and gathered a haphazard lunch before running out the door again.

She soon found herself right around where Raven had met her the previous morning, but a look at her phone revealed a meager quarter after five. What was she supposed to do for the next two hours…? With how small Lamberton was, nothing would open yet and it was too dark for her to do anything. She just sighed and started walking in the direction of the school. She looked around, trying to commit the route to memory. Now that she didn't have Raven to worry her, she didn't have to fear losing it.

…Damn it.

She'd lose the first half.

Why was she cursed to lose her memories like this…? It just didn't make any sense! This wasn't how amnesia was supposed to work! She'd studied it so much to find an answer and had come up empty!

Tears welled in ehr eyes and she turned sharply down a side street, finding a tree to tuck under. She curled into a ball and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Eventually, a few choked sobs escaped her throat and she prayed she didn't wake anybody up. She hated burdening people so much and knew she was little better than that to everyone around her.

The sound of an opening door made her freeze and her head snapped up. A woman with the same crimson eyes and black hair as Qrow and Raven framed the doorway. Summer tensed and stood, but the woman held her hands up. "It's okay, dear; I won't hurt you. Please, come in." She smiled warmly and Summer shook, knuckles white against her dark grey bag strap. She'd lose these memories on Monday as well and didn't want to burden the woman when they met again.

A familiar face popped out from behind the woman and Raven smiled as well. "Summer, what are you doing out there? It's chilly so come in!" Before she knew it, the door closed behind her and she shook even more. The woman took her housecoat off and put it around Summer's shoulders, guiding her to the dining room table and sitting her down. Her stomach rumbled at the scents rolling out of the kitchen, but she kept her gaze plastered to her hands.

"Summer, the hell…?" She heard Qrow's slurred voice and looked up to see him rubbing an eye. Oh God. She really didn't want to be here and burden them on Monday… This isn't what she'd expected… She'd expected to be ostracised completely and nobody accept her just like always… It just made life easier for everybody…

She just bowed her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks. SHe couldn't answer anything. Why was she cured like this? SHe just wanted to be normal and have friends, but with her memory loss, it was just a—

A hand rested on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. A glance up revealed Qrow next to her and she blinked. Why was he…? She knew he was kind, but it wasn't like they were friends… "Just relax, Summer. You've got nothing to worry about here." The words barely reached her ears and she wished she could, but she just couldn't. All she could do was bow her head as the tears continued to flow.

The silence stretched out, broken only by the sound of Raven's pencil scratching until the woman—Dove, she recalled Qrow saying the previous day—start setting the table. She blinked and looked up as she sat a plate in front of her. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to im—"

"You aren't, dear." The cut off was gentle, accompanied by a soft smile to take away any harshness that might have been there. Despite the sharp crimson, there wasn't any hint of danger in her eyes. She almost seemed to exude warmth and love in a way even Persia didn't. She held her gaze for another moment, the warm smile still there. "Qrow told me about the project and Raven told me you were lost earlier. YOu're welcome to come here anytime, Summer. I know life won't be easy here for you, so you can always rest your wings here, no matter what."

…Just how much did Dove know? Just from the way she worded that, it was almost like she knew something was going on at the house. THen again, how often did a crying teenager show up at five thirty in the morning in her yard? Throat tight, Summer nodded and slowly pulled her hood down. Dove's smile warmed further and she settled in ehr seat. "Thank you, Mrs. Branwen. I really appreciate it." She tugged her memories out of her backpack and scribbled the offer down quickly. SHe could hash out the details of the morning later but she didn't want to forget that.

"You're quite welcome, dear, but there's no need to be so formal. YOu can just call me Dove. Plus, I'm not married." Summer blinked, cheeks heating up when she realised the lack of a wedding ring. Plus, she was certain Mr. Branwen would've shown himself by now if he'd have been there. Dove just chuckled softly and started eating, eyes soft and reassuring. Summer actually managed a small smile despite herself. She was such a kind woman… Much kinder than Sapphire…

"Okay. Thank you very much." She fell silent as she ate, a warm smile find it is way to her face. "This is really good." It didn't have the same finesse that Persia's cooking had, but it was an unfair comparison. The woman had been a professional chef at one point, but Summer still knew good food when it smacked her in the face.

"What do you have for lunch, dear?" The question made Summer blink and her cheeks heated again. All she'd really managed to grab was a half sandwich and a couple small snacks. It was enough to get her through the day, but not much beyond that. Dove just continued to smile and nodded toward the kitchen. "There's usually some leftovers when I finish with my baby birds'-"

" _Mom_!" Both twins turned Red. Raven looked down and away while Qrow slammed his hands on the table and glared at Dove. Summer's grip on her silverware tightened, but the woman just chuckled softly. Thankfully, Summer sensed no tension in the air and Qrow sat down. His cheeks rivaled his eyes and he coughed before resuming his meal.

"—lunch and I don't want it to go to waste. Do you think you'd like it?" Summer narrowed her eyes a little, trying to get a read on the woman. Nobody was this generous. People were only this kind when there was something to get out of it for themselves. That or she'd seen straight through what had happened that morning to a large degree. How? Yes, the sobbing teen was a red flag, but she'd predicted specific points far too transparently. Summer wasn't used to being read at all, let alone this easily but…

"…I'd appreciate it." The offer was just too tempting. She didn't like barely having enough food to get by anymore. Plus, she liked homecooked meals and had gotten used to them thanks to Persia. She just couldn't say no to something from an expert cook.

Dove beamed and nodded, the gentle smile still there. "You can just give the containers to one of my baby birds to bring back." Summer gave a small nod and pulled her hood up, hoping it hide her reactions from the woman. This was just getting way too uncomfortable for her liking and the woman was beyond unnerving.

THankfully, the rest of the meal passed in silence. Raven gathered the dishes and Dove headed off, leaving Summer and qrow a Lone. The boy yawned and his gaze settled on an indeterminate spot, somewhat glazed over. She managed a small smile and jotted it down in her memories. Apparently, Qrow was not a morning and she couldn't help but chuckle.

He snapped out of it and shook his head, looking at her. "What are you laughing at, shorty?" Summer glowered as she looked at Qrow, arms folded. He was sweet and kind, but he could be insufferable at times. HOw had she gotten stuck with such an inconsistent partner? But she let it slide and the amusement returned.

"I guess the early bird doesn't always catch the worm, eh, Qrow?" She grinned and he rolled his eyes, flicking her in the forehead. She let out a small squeak and puffed out her cheeks. Absolutely insufferable!

"Just because my mom and sister greet the morning with open arms doesn't mean I do. I guess you're just like them, huh?" Summer's grin vanished and she looked down at her memories. For a good part of her life, she'd had little choice but to sleep lightly with one eye open (so to speak). Those damn mobsters had made her life hell with how doggedly they'd pursued her.

Tears bit at the edges of her eyes and she closed them, trying to calm herself. No, there was no reason to get upset. She'd been safe for the past five years. Persia had protected and sheltered her. She was safe here too. Lamberton was so small that everyone knew each other and crime was rare. She was safe. There was nothing to—

She blinked when she found her face against Qrow's shoulder. "…Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that." Summer just shook her head, throat closed. She wasn't angry or upset with him; he couldn't have known what triggered her trauma like that. Hell he couldn't have known her past or the fact she _was_ so traumatised… Even after five years, she hadn't overcome it and remained excessively hypervigilant. But given the issues with her memory, was it unreasonable. He couldn't have known about that either…

She sighed and let herself lean against him, tears flowing down her cheeks as she struggled for breath. It was all she could do until the episode passed and she knew it. God, she really didn't want to burden him on Monday, but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Kind as the Branwens were, people's kindness had a limit as she knew all too well like with Sapphire…

They sat in silence for awhile until she pulled off him and looked at the clock. Twenty after six. They'd need to leave in about fifteen minutes to—

Qrow got up and Summer blinked, going rigid. Raven stood near the door, pulling her shoes ? Why were they leaving so early? School didn't start until seven! Panic rose in her chest and Dove put a hand on her shoulder. "Summer, dear, if you want to stay here for a little while longer, you can. Raven's part of the choir and she's going early to start practicing for upcoming events. I can drive you if you'd like." The woman smiled kindly at her and she hesitated. What should she do? No matter what she decided on, she'd forget when Monday rolled around so…

"…I should walk. It'll be how I get there most the time anyway." It was a reluctant admission, but it was the truth. She'd even be walking in winter, so she might as well get used to it. She might be able to start recognising landmarks even if she walked with Qrow and Raven. There was no guarantee, of course, but her ability to mentally map an area for the sake of survival might override the memory reset. She really hoped it would because being without reference in a town was a death sentence in her mind. Her instinct to survive and protect herself was still the most dominant part of her personality so…

Dove nodded and smiled, handing her a lunchbox and placing a kiss on her forehead. Pink dusted her cheeks but she managed a small smile. "Thank you for your kindness, Mrs— er, Dove. I appreciate it." The woman just continued to smile before nudging her out the door along with the twins.

Of course, it took only a few seconds for Raven to fall into step next to her and Summer moved a few feet, nearly bumping into Qrow. "Hey Summer, have you considered joining any clubs? I mean, I know there aren't a lot—cheerleading, equestrian, FFA, choir, and football are about it—but they're really great! I see your headphones so are you interested in music? If you are, then you should join choir! It'll be a great way to start making fri—"

" _Stop it!_ " Summer gripped the sides of her head, eyes snapping shut as she started to shake. Dear god, she couldn't take much more of Raven. She knew the other girl was just trying to be kind and help her fit in but…

"Summer, what—"

"I can't do it, okay?! I just _can't_!" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook. Silence greeted her and she looked up at the twins. They just stared at her and she froze, backing up a step. "I-I…" Oh god, she'd almost blown her secret. But, worst of all, she might've hurt them. THey'd been nothing but kind to her and she'd only repaid it with silence, indifference, and now, anger. "I-I'm sorry. I should—"

Qrow's hand wrapped around her wrist loosely, keeping her cemented to the spot. "…Look, Summer, I know we just met yesterday, but there's clearly something going on with your. What is it?" His gentle tone helped keep her from wanting to bolt, but her throat stuck. How could she explain this without sounding crazy? She didn't want to come across as a liar to people who had been so kind to her. She did want to be friends with them but—

She bowed her head, tears dripping onto the ground. They had cornered her and she knew it. There was no getting out of this. She knew she'd need to explain before next Monday, but that didn't make it any easier. She'd at least hoped she could get to Saturday…

"…I-I lose my memories of people I fear losing every Monday. F-Family, potential friends, acquaintances… I-If I haven't known someone for three years and I have deeply personal interactions with them, my memories will disappear…" She continued to shake and closed her eyes, unable to see their reactions. The story sounded beyond far fetched and she knew it. The tale sounded ludicrous and she knew they wouldn't—

Qrow just pulled her into his arms again and she blinked, looking up at him. He offered her a gentle smile and wiped away her tears. "It's all right, Summer. Mom, Raven, and I won't abandon you because of it. I mean it sounds a bit odd, but it's the low end of strange for us." She just stared up at him, silver eyes wide. What did that mean?

She glanced over at Raven who nodded. "Yeah… One thing about Lamberton is that there are a few…odd aspects to it." Summer just blinked again and stared. What the hell did that mean? Raven rubbed the back of her neck and glanced down the road. "We need to keep moving. Willow will never let me hear the end of it if I miss practice for Solo and Ensemble."

"Will never lets you hear the end of it if we're late for _anything_." Qrow snorted but let his arms drop from around Summer and shoved his hands back into his pockets. She shifted her weight about before sighing and falling into step next to him.

"Qrow… Are you sure you can accept this so easily? It's going to be a major burden because I'm going to forget you and all the progress we've made on the project every Monday…" She had her journal, of course, but that still wasn't any substitute for being able to prick up right where they'd left off. Sapphire and Austin already hated her for how much of a burden she was and she could hardly blame them.

The boy just gave a dismissive shrug. "I've dealt with Miss Pushy over here since day one and Miss Rough-And-Tumble Schnee since year three. I think I'm pretty good at rolling with the bunches. I'll see how things go on Monday to make a full determination. But I won't leave you no matter what." Summer fell silent at the somewhat inconclusive answer. How could somebody be so nonchalant when she'd forget them on Monday and they'd have to start over from scratch? She didn't understand. Well, Raven she could get; she seemed to be like a dog and would keep trying to befriend others until they caved. But Qrow…

She just sighed and shook her head. His personality thus far was inconsistent and she couldn't get a good read on him. Maybe she'd have better luck next week with a clean slate and more than just a few days with him.

Raven fell into step with her again, that over enthusiastic smile still on her face. "Hey Summer. Do you want to join our practice this morning?" Summer gripped the strap of her bag, knuckles white. Honestly, she'd love to join them. She loved music but she'd forget everything on Monday.

She looked away. "Raven, I already explained why I can't. Plus, I doubt others will be so accommodating…" Ozpin had said the twins would be able to handle things that seemed to be parsing out, but others? Sapphire and Austin had already proven she really couldn't count on others to be so patient with her constant amnesia.

"I think they will." Raven's smile grew wider and Summer shifted her weight again. Oh how she knew otherwise. "Willow's a bit rough around the edges, but she's a sweetheart. Ghira's so patient and wise beyond his years we all joke that he might as well be a father. Kali's so sweet and kind that it's hard for her to find anything disagreeable as long as it's not hurting others." Her grip on her bag strap just tightened further. Hurting others was all that memory wipe did. It'd taken three years for her to not freak out when she woke up in Persia's house and for those memories to start returning. If Kali didn't like others getting hurt, then she'd be on the other girl's bad side soon enough if they started interacting.

They arrived at school and Summer stared as Raven pulled out a key to unlock the door. The school gave keys out to students? Wasn't that dangerous and probably illegal? Mayor's daughter or not, that was still beyond reckless and stupid! What was Ozpin thinking?! Was this town crazy?!

She just shook her head and followed Raven and Qrow to a music room where two girls and a _giant_ of a boy were warming up. The white-haired girl sat behind the piano, playing, and Summer allowed a faint smile to form on her lips. Even just doing a simple warm up, their voices resonated off the walls in beautiful harmony. They'd clearly been singing together for years due to the sheer ease with which they harmonised. The smile vanished as she sat on a chair, shaking her head. No, they'd never let her join so easily. It'd disrupt their normal rhythm and she wasn't even sure what vocal part she was. She could easily hit high notes in songs like The Voice and Danny Boy but she could also easily keep pace with Dolores Keane's husky alto…

The white-haired girl stood up and the small group greeted each other—even Qrow. She saw him pull music out of his bag and color dusted his cheeks. "Er… SATB music is just more readily available and I fit pretty well as a tenor so…"

All eyes shifted to Summer and eyebrows shot up. She stood and shook her head. "I-I'll leave… Things seem to be pretty well balanced so I'll—"

"Nah, you're fine! C'mon and join us." The white-haired girl smiled and extended a hand. A glance at the darker-skinned pair revealed nods and smiles. "Summer Rose, right? You're in my fifth period science class. I'm Willow Schnee. It's nice to meet you."

Summer shifted a bit and the other two stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Kali Sharma and this is my boyfriend, Ghira Mishra." The black-haired girl smiled and the giant of a teen flushed a bit. "Welcome to Lamberton, Summer. I hope your time here has been pleasant." She just looked down and away. She'd stayed locked in her room until she'd started school yesterday and had been the victim of passive-aggressive and outright vitriolic comments from Sapphire and Austin when Persia was asleep. Her time here had been nothing but hell and it was only going to get worse once she started forgetting everybody at school.

Willow and Raven exchanged glances before Raven put some music in her hands. Dirai-on and Defying Gravity. She smiled a bit at the second song. "I know this one…at least the melody. I've seen Wicked a few times." It'd never been on Broadway, of course, but that didn't mean it was any less magnificent. "Can't say I know this or…" She furrowed her brows. Which language was it in? She'd never taken a foreign language class. She was only familiar with Irish pronunciations in passing due to her music tastes.

"Oh, that's no trouble. I'm fluent in French since I visit regularly with Papa on breaks. It doesn't have to be perfect; it just has to be good enough to work for the song." Willow smiled and she hesitated. She was running out of ways to escape the situation and she needed an out. She couldn't burden any of them with her terrible memory loss. Plus, she'd forget the music when Monday rolled around…

"I've…never really sang formally before. I don't know what part I'd be and all I really know is karaoke-type singing." She shifted her weight to the front of her feet, holding her bag in one hand. This was too dangerous and she had to get out.

Willow opened her mouth to speak again, but Kali put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right; Summer; you can just follow along if you want." She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. Kali had obviously seen through her, but she was grateful this time. At least she couldn't be roped into something again and now had some time to record the events of the morning in her memories…


	3. 6 Sept - Fifth Period

Summer blinked when she saw nobody in the room. Where had everybody gone? They'd all been here yesterday! Panic rose in her chest over missing a class, but a familiar silver-haired girl poked her head out of a door that connected to the room. "Sorry about freaking you out like this, Summer; every Thursday is lab in high school. We just get new people so rarely we didn't think to tell you." She saw some color enter Willow's tanned cheeks and Summer gave a small nod, tugging her hood up. Well, it was just more evidence she didn't belong in Lamberton. Everyone knew how things worked and she didn't. She really wished Persia didn't need more assistance than what she could offer…

Willow walked over and extended a hand, her smile war. "How about being my lab partner from now on?" All she could do was give a small nod. Nobody else in the small class would want to and she knew it.

…She was suddenly wondering if she could go to an online school instead of having to deal with this. Then again, Persia had always pushed her way outside of her comfort zone and wouldn't let her retreat so…

She sighed and followed Willow into the lab. She shrank back as people glanced at her, talking behind raised hands. Her hands tightened into balls in her hoodie pocket, but Willow put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll come around in time; I promise." How? How could she promise that? It was impossible she'd ever fit in here. She was such an outsider and it almost felt as if the town itself hated and wanted her gone. Tears welled in her eyes, but she said nothing, forcing them back.S he'd probably end up running back to the city streets at this rate even though it'd mean leaving behind the woman that had cared for her so selflessly for the past five years…

She silently listened as the teacher explained what they'd be doing and the student teacher started moving from group to group.

"Did you get all of that? About half of it flew over my head…" Summer glanced at Willow who had her forehead on the pal of her hand. "Kali's usually my partner, but she took physics this year instead of earth science to be with Ghira. God, those two are joined at the hip…" Summer couldn't help but smile faintly, though she did give a small nod.

"Yeah; it's not that difficult. I can't say I'm the best at learning from lectures, so lab stuff is right up my alley. I'm guessing you're the opposite?" She chuckled a little. Given the fact she'd had to spend six years of her life learning through practical experience, she preferred hands-on to boring lectures and reading textbooks. There was no better teacher than doing it yourself.

Willow shook her head as Summer started to work. "I prefer hands-on activities but I just hate school. I didn't enter formal education until I was ten because Papa thought a lot of stuff I would learn in school up until then could be better tough through field experience. He only finally put me in public school because that was the point he knew that if I'm going to take over Schnee Industries that I needed more formal instruction. Plus college." Willow rolled her eyes and let out a hefty sigh. Summer's eyebrows just shot up. She was the heiress to a large company? She didn't recognise the name, but just the way she talked made it obvious. Plus, she'd have to be rich if she visited France as often as she'd stated. But what was the heiress to a massive company doing in the public middle/high school of such a puny town? It didn't make _any_ sense!

Summer just sighed and shook her head, starting to follow the directions. She really shouldn't be bothering with getting to know anybody aside from Qrow since she was on the project with him all year. She really did just want to have friends, but it was impossible. Maybe Raven's persistence would make her cave but there was no telling. She herself was both stubborn and flighty, so she had no idea which part of her personality would win in the end.

She closed her eyes for a few moments but they snapped back open as cold that surpassed the most frigid winter swept over her from head to toe. "Do you need any help, Miss Schnee, Miss Rose?" She glanced over her shoulder at the student teacher… or, rather, _through_ him. She just stared, barely registering Willow saying something before he moved on.

"…Willow, did I just see _through_ —"

"…Right, Todd's a ghost. He can't do a whole lot other than explain things and help people find things, but he's useful to have to have around on lab days." A ghost. A fucking _ghost_?! She wasn't going crazy, was she? She had to be. Ghosts just didn't exist. Only crazy people believed in them. But Willow didn't seem crazy. Then again, a lot of crazy people could seem perfectly sane on the surface. She'd seen more than a few of those people over the years.

She just watched in silence as the ghost walked around the lab, often through tables and offering students advice. She pinched herself and sighed. Nope, wasn't a dream. She really was sitting in a high school science lab with a ghost as the student teacher. What brand of insanity had she been dropped into? With a heavy sigh, she shook her head and returned her attention back to the lab and Willow. "…I know this is a weird question, but do you think you could handle being around somebody that loses their memory of people they fear losing every Monday?" She bowed her head a bit, unable to look up at Willow. She couldn't see her reaction, but she did hear a soft chuckle.

"It might be a bit tough at times, but considering the weird little town I was raised in, it's far from the strangest thing I've heard. Why do you—" Summer just bowed her head more, face completely hidden by her hood. All she could see was the black countertop of the lab station now. Her throat closed as she struggled to take in air and started shake. Oh god, oh god. She couldn't believe she'd just revealed that to her. It was one thing with Qrow, but with Willow, Ghira, or Kali? She knew they'd reject her. It'd be too hard to deal with. She'd be nothing but a burden to them and—

"We can deal with you. You wanna join in on singing with us, right?" A warm smile and bright blue eyes met hers as she raised her head. Was it really that simple? Would they really accept her and her burden that easily? As far as she knew, aside from Persia, nobody had stuck around. She remembered almost everything from the past five years now aside from a few instances when people had apparently attempted to approach her and her journal entries back that fact up. Once the secret had gotten out at her old schools, that had been it. Nobody approached unless to make fun of or demean her somehow. Since she could see how difficult it was on people, she could hardly blame them for leaving her alone. If they left her starting on Monday, she wouldn't blame them.

"…Yeah. I really love music and singing even if I don't know anything about proper technique. I taught myself to read music and the actual theory, but I don't know about _actual_ singing…" She sighed and ran a hand over her hood. She really didn't mind learning to apply the knowledge she'd accumulated over the years, but it would take forever to actually fit in with them. They all sang so well together and the most she knew was how to sing with her favorite songs. It was such a far cry from their proper choral training.

Willow grinned and shook her head. "It's really no trouble; we'll whip you into shape in no time. I've had private tutors for years and it's given me plenty of experience to teach." She smiled warmly and Summer shifted a bit, giving a tiny nod. She still didn't think this was a good idea, but with how Raven was, she knew she likely wouldn't be getting out of this. It was just better to accept it than try to refuse Raven and potentially get into an argument. That was the last thing she wanted…

But…

"…If you can excuse me for being a bit blunt, you're not being as pushy as you were this morning." It was strange. Why was she so…sedate now? She seemed to actually be concerned about how she felt now rather than trying to force her to join them.

A bit of color came to Willow's cheeks again as she scratched one. "Yeah… Rae and I kinda feed into each other. When she gets into something, I just kinda follow along. Kali's about seventy percent of our impulse control when we're all together." Summer gave a faint nod as she took a few notes to turn in for the lab. Well, that did make some level of sense. Some people were just extremely excitable and only got worse when around others like that. At least it seemed like she wouldn't have to worry about Willow trying to force her into things if they were alone for some reason like they were now…

"So when's the next practice?" She swallowed as Willow grinned.

"Well, I'm busy with Papa tomorrow morning, so we're planning to get together tomorrow after school and just have a sleepover with us girls. Ghira bows out and Qrow's… Well, he's _Qrow_." Willow snickered and Summer managed a faint smile. Even though they'd only met yesterday, she could tell he was generally just asocial. She could hardly blame him with how…enthusiastic Raven was.

She frowned, though, sensing Willow's unspoken question, throat sticking. She wouldn't mind learning the songs, but a sleepover? She didn't want to have a good time then forget everything and burden them, but it sounded like a lot of fun. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, taking in shaky breaths. "…I'll join you at least for part of the evening." It was the best she'd promise for now. She could already imagine how ecstatic Raven would be to hear that and cringed internally, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Sounds great. I'll try to hold back a bit, but no promises." She looked up and saw Willow's bashful smile, then gave a small nod.

"Thanks." Well, it was better than nothing, she supposed…


End file.
